Zero Gravity
by AD Axel
Summary: Soundwave has always been a loyal Decepticon. He left everything behind for Megatron and his cause. Now he must face the result of his choices in the face of Skrillex, a femme from his past. But now she's different, with wounds that run deep. Soundwave only hopes he can help fix her. SoundwavexOC


This Story is being redone. I wasn't quite sure were I was going with the other one and decided to remake it after I finished making a bio for Skrillex.

The chapters will be shorter in hopes that I can try and update more often but I make no promises.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Gravity**_

_**Been a long road to follow  
Been there and gone tomorrow  
Without saying goodbye to yesterday  
Are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them?  
Maybe this time tomorrow  
The rain will cease to follow  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling  
Am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity what's it like?  
Am I alone?  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet  
Still the road keeps on telling me to go on**_

The halls of the Nemesis were quite during the early hours of the morning, a fact that Soundwave was thankful for. It allowed him time to have a few moments of peace before dealing with the hustle and bustle of the other Decepticons. Coming close to the door of the command center, Soundwave immediately took notice of the group of two Eradicons and a Vehicon loitering around and talking in whispers. His sensitive audios picked up their conversation easily and he listened in, a thing he always did when in the presence of others. Intelligence and communication was his job after all.

"Did you see the new addition to the ranks?" The Vehicon asked his companions.

"Sí, the femme is very pretty. Bet she'll give Screamer a run for his credits in the attractive department, nocreo que Steveya?" Speaking a heavily accented mix of Spanish and English, the first Eradicon turned to the slightly smaller and shyer member of their group.

"Enrique, you shouldn't say that about Starscream. What if he hears?" The one named Steve warned. Enrique, the tallest of the three snorted and waved of his comrades worries.

"Please, Starscream is too busy plotting to overthrow Señor Megatron to care." Enrique said.

"Well, all his plotting seems to go to waste as they never work." The Vehicon explained, almost as if he were speaking to a sparkling.

"Ah, sí, very true. Pero en serio, that femme is probably a pleasurebot."

"Enrique, Devon, I'm serious, we should really stop talking about this…in public…where everyone can hear…"

"And what makes you think that Enrique. She's got no signs of a pleasurebot; in fact she looks like she could swipe your head off with a flick of her servo."

"Eres tan estúpido, that little thing is smaller than even the Autobot's femme!"

"Okay than, why don't you ask her for a little romp later and see how pleasurable she is afterwards."

"Crees que eres gracioso no te?" Slightly offended, Enrique crossed his arms, the light in his red optic band flashing.

"But of course."

"Guuuuysss! Come on!" Steve was on the verge on whining now, his servos up in a sort of placating manner as the other two butted helms over the femme they spoke of. He looked like he wanted to pull them apart but was too afraid to get in the middle.

"I wouldn't want to romp with her anyways; ella es una Predacon por el amor de Primus, sólo bicho raro de la interfaz con Predacons."

"Predacon or not she is very fine looking."

"Aaannnd eres un bicho raro!"

Soundwave felt like he had heard enough, he was getting a processor ache just listening to them. Quietly he advanced to their spot and loomed over the taller one. It was sad that he was too engrossed to notice him or the tenseness of alarm in his two friend's posture.

"C-commander S-Soundwave!" Steve squeaked, looking ready to have spark failure. Devon not so subtly jabbed Enrique in the side to gain his attention. The Eradicon was surprised at first before he finally noticed the shadow.

"Frag, dulce misericordia por encima de Primus." He whispered to his self before spinning around to face Soundwave. He promptly saluted him.

"Commander Soundwave! I apologize; I did not see you there." Soundwave smirked behind his mask before leisurely striding past their shaking forms. He didn't speak or look back at them as he keyed in the code for the command room without touching the keypad. Silence was better at striking fear then yelling and screaming. He heard their last comments to each other before the door slid closed.

"I told you guys to stop." Steve told the both of them, a little bit of firmness to his voice.

"Perdóname Bitlet; Commander Soundwave could care less about what we spoke about so stop freaking out. Es probable que no entendía nada de lo que habló." Enrique mumbled, shakiness still raddling his frame as he tried to belay his still obvious fear.

"Right, I'm ashamed to be associated with you in any way!"

* * *

Soundwave had to admit, Starscream's voice had come a long way from the previous screechiness that it used to have. It still pitched higher when he was frustrated or upset but overall it was less painful to listen to. So when he entered the command deck, the sound of screechy seeker had him wincing when the voice assaulted his sensitive audios. Starscream was in very foul mood today and Megatron looked ready to throw him across the room. The sight of Starscream's bristling visage and Megatron's dark scowl had most of the Eradicons and Vehicons pressed as close to the wall and each other as they could get.

When Soundwave turned to the femme, he paused as his memory banks started to flash before him, snippets of his time before the war, when he was nothing but a product of the Kaon slums that no one cared about, except one; a little femme with a grin as wide as her faceplates. She had found him hiding away in an abandoned playground and promptly told him that he was to be her new friend and that he had to play with her.

Now, standing before Megatron, with a grin still as wide as her faceplates, was Kerli, the femme who had been his everything when he was young. But she was different. She was no longer sporting signs of a vehicle alt form but that of a Predacon. Her helm now had long pointed audio horns that moved with her emotions and two thick cable like antennas that he knew some of the Predacons used to test their environment. There was a black purple visor covering her optics. Metal wires made up her hair and it clinked against her armor. Along her back and flowing out from just above her aft was soft looking fur that resembled a tail of one of the wild organic canines of earth. Her servos and pedes that used to be rounded and soft had been turned into sharp and wicked looking claws. The armor she wore was light indicating she was made for stealth more the combat. It was colored as tastefully as the red mechs. Silver, dark blue and dark grey meshed together in a very appealing way. He was pretty sure that she hadn't done the paint work. The femme was never the artistic type. She had made that known when she had tried to re-paint his youngling form.

He was a little confused though when he noticed that her abdominal plating was hardly protected. Only thin metal plating covered it leaving her venerable and exposed, in both a bad and good way. He banished those thoughts right away. He hadn't seen her in so long, he wondered if she would even remember him. His frame had changed almost as much as hers did. Where he used to be small, scrawny and weak with no definable features; she had been taller and cute and colored brightly in white and silver. Now he was massive, towering above most other mechs. His features were much more definable now. Purple-blues and black made up his armor. Parts of him glowed neon purple but not enough to be gaudy.

Soundwave was also a lot stronger. The other mechs didn't know but he could hold his own against lord Megatron; a reason the gladiator mech respected him other than his loyalty.

He approached the group till he was noticed by Megatron. He gave a small bow to his leader who nodded his helm at him. "Soundwave, I'm glad you have arrived. I would like you to meet our newest member, my youngling Skrillex." He said, interrupting Starscream's ranting. The seeker bristled angrily but surprisingly stayed quiet.

Megatron's youngling. Kerli, no, Skrillex was Megatron's youngling.

When Skrillex turned to look at him, her expression made him squirm on the inside. She was shocked, visor glowing too bright and lips parted and moving slightly as if she wanted to say something. Her surprise was quickly replaced with a hard expression and she turned away from him and to Megatron.

"Is there anything else you need me for my lord?" she asked briskly. Soundwave caught Megatron's look of confusion at her quick change of attitude.

"Yes, I want you to head to the med-bay and help Knockout. I will organize a mission for you and sent for you when ready." Megatron gestured to her in dismissal and she was quick to stand, bow and leave. She didn't even bother to look at him, an act that pulled at his spark.

Laserbeak, his symbiote and only companion since joining the Decepticons, chirped quietly at him from her place on his chest and sent a pulse of affection through their bond.

'_Master, sad_' she said, wiggling slightly from her perch, wanting to unfold and stretch her wings. Yes, he was sad. He had missed her dearly and to have her act so coldly towards him was disheartening.

He was very glad though that she had not died in the war. He had remembered when he confronted Jazz and Prowl in battle once; Jazz had been quick to blame her death on him. He had been shocked and then bitterness set in. That such an innocent spark had been dragged into the mess they made. Now that she was back and alive for that matter, he could see what the war did to her. She was damaged, both physically and mentally. He didn't need a medic to see it. Later, when she had settled in, he would confront her.

As Soundwave watched the door Skrillex left through cycle shut, he promised to his self, he would not leave her again, he would protect her. She was the last bit off his life that he had left behind and he planned on keeping it.

_**Something is pulling me  
I feel the gravity of it all**_

* * *

__Doc manager butchered my Spanish so if anything looks mashed together then blame doc.

As for Laserbeak, yes I know Laserbeak is a male but I wanted a female Laserbeak and I also gave her more features than the Prime version has. Kinda like a mix between movie and G1 Laserbeak. (Wings and feet like the movie version, head like the G1 version and body like the Prime version with an addition of a tail balancer.)

Songs for this story and chapter

Zero Gravity - Kerli

Gravity - Maaya Sakamoto

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to answer back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please R&R with your thoughts, they kinda make my day! :)


End file.
